Hetalia Rave Party!
by KidSinger
Summary: The nations go to a party and singing and dancing happens. T to be safe.


**I don't own Hetalia, Hidekazu Himaruya does.**

_**Warning: lots of crack ahead. Content includes dancing, slight swearing, drunk nations, and German sparkle parties. You have been warned.**_

**Enjoy, fellow Hetalians!**

The party was even better than last year. There was a DJ taking requests, food from each country, flags all around, and a couple people were drunk. Germany looked around. Italy was dancing, Japan was mingling, Prussia was wasted, and Romano was heading up to the DJ. _'I wonder what he's gonna request...' _he thought. "Alright! This next one's dedicated to...the potato bastards?" Music that was all too familiar to Germany started playing. His head shot up once he recognized it, looking over at Prussia and Austria with fear in his eyes. "Oh shiße!" Suddenly, they all started dancing and singing uncontrollably.

(Key: _Austria __**Prussia **_**Germany**)

**I like German sparkle party.**

_**Sparkle party.**_

_Sparkle party._

The three began to dance in strange movements around the room.

_**I like German Sparkle Party.**_

_Sparkle party._

**Sparkle party.**

_Very German sparkle party._

**Sparkle party.**

_**Sparkle party.**_

**German German sparkle party.**

_**Sparkle party.**_

_Sparkle party._

_**Do you like to party party?**_

_Yes I like to party party!_

Somehow, they were all keeping a straight face.

**Do you like to dancy dance?**

_**Yes I wore my party pants!**_

Suddenly, the three ripped of their pants, revealing shiny gold pants underneath.

_Party pants!_

**Party pants!**

_**Party pants!**_

_Party pants!_

**Party pants!**

_**Party pants!**_

They were all doing dance-squats.

_I like German sparkle party._

**Sparkle party.**

_**Sparkle party.**_

**Very hardcore sparkle party.**

_**Sparkle party.**_

_Sparkle party._

As the song went on, they did dance-squats, movements, and any move that belonged in a German sparkle party. When it ended, the Germanic nations were released from their little trance. The room was in shock. "You guys were...good, aru." The room applauded. The three looked around and saw Japan recording the entire thing. "ROMANOOOOO! JAPAAAAAN!" The three yelled at once, Germany chasing after Romano, Austria after Japan, and Prussia heading towards the DJ. '_Time for revenge!'_ He whispered a song to the DJ, then went back to the dance floor with a smirk. "This next one is dedicated to...the Italy bros.!" Italy finally got out of shock of what he just saw when he heard music that would send HIM into a trance. "Fratello! We need to run! NOW!" But it was too late, they were already singing and dancing.

(Key: **Italy **_**Romano**_)

**Comme te po'!**

_**Comme te po'!**_

Italy turned to a group of female nations.

**Comme te po' capì chi te vò bene**

**Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?**

He blew them a kiss, and they squeed. Romano turned to different group of girls.

_**Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna**_

_**Come te vene 'capa e di: "I love you!?"**_

Blowing a kiss their direction and getting the same reaction, he began moving in time with the music, Northern Italy doing the same.

**Pa pa l' americano!**

_**Pa pa l' americano!**_

They were back to back now, dancing and singing with passion.

**Pa pa l' americano!**

_**Fa l' americano!**_

**Pa pa l' americano!**

_**Fa fa l' americano!**_

**Pa pa l' americano!**

They danced around the room, a look of confidence on their face.

_**Whisky soda e rockenroll!**_

**Whisky soda e rockenroll!**

_**Whisky soda e rockenroll!**_

They danced until the song ended, ending their trance. The entire room was shocked again. "Holy crap! That was amazing!" shouted America. The room burst out into applause. Japan, again was recording. "Japan! Stop recording! Prussia! I thought we were friends!" Italy shouted. No one seemed to notice a nervous Lithuania step towards the DJ. He shakily said something to the DJ, then ran back to the other Baltics. "Okay! This next one is dedicated to...the Soviet siblings!" After the tune started playing, for once Belarus wanted to be as far away from her brother as she could get. "Big brother! Big sister! Run!" If only they could.

(Key: **Belarus **_**Russia **__Ukraine_)

_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago._

**He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow.**

_**Most people looked at him with terror and with fear.**_

_But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear._

**He could preach the bible like a preacher.**

_**Full of ecstasy and fire.**_

_But he also was the kind of teacher._

**Women would desire.**

The three moved to form a triangle, and began the Cossacks dance.

_**RA RA RASPUTIN!**_

_Lover of the Russian queen!_

**There was a cat that really was gone!**

_**RA RA RASPUTIN!**_

_Russia's greatest love machine!_

**It was a shame how he carried on!**

Now they all had far off looks as they walked in a triangle.

_**He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar.**_

_But the kazachok he danced really wunderbar._

**In all affairs of state he was the man to please.**

_**But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze.**_

_For the queen he was no wheeler dealer._

**Though she'd heard the things he'd done.**

_**She believed he was a holy healer.**_

_Who would heal her son._

Now they did spinning kicks.

**RA RA RASPUTIN!**

_**Lover of the Russian queen!**_

_There was a cat that really was gone!_

**RA RA RASPUTIN!**

_**Russia's greatest love machine!**_

_It was a shame how he carried on!_

They continued different forms of Cossack until the song ended, along with their trance. The room was shocked yet again. "Can you teach me how to dance like that?" Sealand asked. The room cheered, Japan filming again. Belarus went up to Lithuania. "You are going to pay for that." Lithuania just chuckled. "Worth it." Meanwhile, Russia was after Japan. "You will get rid of that video, da?" Japan only ran faster. A teary-eyed Ukraine made her way to the DJ and told him a song. "This next song is dedicated to...glasses and shorty!" Estonia went into panic mode when he heard the tune. "LATVIAAA! RUN!" Too late.

(Key: _**Estonia**_ **Latvia**)

_**Now that we're men, we can do anything!**_

**Now that we're men, we are invincible!**

They began to march in a circle.

_**Now that we're men, we're going to Shell City!**_

**Get the crown, save the town and Mr. Krabs!**

_**Now that we're men, we have facial hair!**_

Latvia held up a pair of boxers.

**Now that we're men, I changed my underwear!**

_**Now that we're men, we have a manly flair!**_

**We've got the stuff!**

_**We're tough enough to save the day!**_

**We never had a chance when we were kids!**

_**NO NO NO!**_

**Just take a look at what the mermaid did!**

_**HAH HAH HAH!**_

They began to slap their knees, starting a dance fight between the two. When the song ended, their trance with it, they looked at a shocked room, again. "Like, you guys are TOTES the manliest men here!" Poland cheered, and the room did too. Latvia hurried towards the DJ, Estonia toward Lithuania. "We had to do that because YOU ticked Belarus off. You're gonna pay, NOW." Lithuania began shaking once he heard the familiar tune. "Poland! We need to run!" Oh, what a silly boy.

(Key: **Poland **_**Lithuania**_)

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.**

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

They slid across the floor and back.

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!**

_**Imagination, life is your creation!**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.**

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**_

**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!**

_**Imagination, life is your creation!**_

They began circling each other.

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world.**

**Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.**

_**You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink!**_

**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...**

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours!"**_

They continued to outrageously dance until the song ended, along with their trances, leaving a stunned room. "Fabulous!" Hungary shouted, and the whole room whistled and cheered. "Japan! Please tell me you weren't recording!" Lithuania yelped. Japan only smirked. "You'll, like, totally send me a copy, right?" Poland asked. "Hai, of course." And he did. Copies of each performance went out to everyone. Some were proud of what they did, some were shocked, and others were flat out embarrassed.

The Italy Bros. were looking at their performance. "Ve~, fratello, we pulled that off? Looks like it would charm some of the girls around here, we should do that more often!" Romano laughed. "That might be your first good idea, fratellino!" "Oi! I've had good ideas before!" At Poland's house, he and Lithuania were watching their part. "Ooooh, Liet! We were awesome!" "Yeah, sure…". At Germany's, they weren't so happy. "I can't believe this…" a shame-filled Austria said. "Why won't the light shut up...?" Prussia whined, hungover. "Gott verdammt, why do you always drink too much at parties, brüder?" At Russia's place, they were all too shocked to even look creepy. "Sestra, thank you for trying to warn us." Ukraine smiled. The other Baltics were sulking.

**Fin! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes and please review! Flames aren't wanted, though...**

**Song list:**

_**German sparkle party**_

_**We no speak Americano**_

_**Rasputin**_

_**Now that we're men**_

_**Barbie girl**_

**Translations:**

_**Shiße: (German) Shit**_

_**Fratello: (Italian) Brother**_

_**Da: (Russian) Yes**_

_**Hai: (Japanese) Yes**_

_**Fratellino: (Italian) Little Brother**_

_**Gott verdammt: (German) God damnit**_

_**Brüder: (German) Brother**_

_**Sestra: (Russian) Sister**_


End file.
